


Reparations

by musicalkin



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Like so much angst, M/M, You Have Been Warned, idk how to tag babes, injured!owen, post-fall injuries au, this will probably make you sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkin/pseuds/musicalkin
Summary: Curt shoots Owen in the leg instead of his head, and comes to visit him in the hospital to see if he can start over. Angst with no happy ending.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega, curtwen - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Reparations

Curt paused at the doorway to Owen’s hospital room. He took a few calming breaths, gathering up the courage to have a real conversation with his partner after four years. He rubbed at his arm, comforting himself. 

What would he say to him? A greeting, yes, but… what would be appropriate? ‘Hello’ wouldn’t work, it wasn’t like him. ‘Hey’ was too casual a greeting for an ex-lover returned from the grave to kill him. He’d just… Oh, fuck it. As much as Owen had chided him for it, he would wing it and see what happened. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

“Owen.”

Owen stiffened. His eyes opened. Curt saw the same soft brown eyes he had always known. He only saw them but a moment before Owen registered who he was and squeezed them shut again. 

Owen huffed at his visitor, trying to roll over on his side, but cursed out loud when he tried to move his right leg. He fell back to where he was previously, groaning in pain. He glared at Curt with a quiet fury. Through gritted teeth, he said, “Get me a fucking nurse.”

Curt nodded and dashed out of the room, looking down the two sides of the hallway. Hell, how was he supposed to know which people were the right people to call over? Breathing heavily, mostly out of anxiety, slightly out of fear, he decided to tap on the shoulder of the nearest person wearing scrubs. He looked dazed, startled, as he asked politely, “Do you need something?”

Curt nodded frantically and said, “My, uh…” _Shit, Curt. Now’s not the time to decide on titles._ “...I was in his room and he asked for a nurse. Can you get one?”  
The man nodded. “I’m a nurse. Take me to his room, if you will.”

Curt took a few breaths and showed the nurse - Alphonse, he read on his name tag - Owen’s room. When they entered, Owen pointedly ignored Curt and spoke to the nurse. “I tried to move my leg again - yes, I know, I’m not supposed to -...” 

Curt didn’t hear the rest of the conversation. He remembered he was the reason Owen’s leg was fucked just now. In their last confrontation, he could have killed Owen. He could have shot him and left him for dead one last time. He didn’t, though. He shot him in the leg and caught him as he fell, hoisting him over his shoulder. Owen had groaned, cursed, spat horrible things at him, but the only thing on Curt’s mind was, by God, he was _never_ going to leave his partner again. If his heart had never changed about Owen, then he had a chance of Owen feeling the same way. He wanted - no - _needed_ to take that chance. For himself, but also for Owen.

He took off his shirt, used it as a tourniquet, and brought him to the nearest hospital before bolting. He knew that at least there, Owen could be safe.

Alphonse speaking to him brought him back to the   
present. “Sir,” he repeated. Curt blinked.

“Yes?”

“He has been administered pain medication intravenously and should be stable, but woozy. Watch him,” he commanded Curt, eyes flicking back to Owen for a moment. The nurse patted his shoulder before departing, leaving the two estranged men alone.

Owen shut his eyes again, continuing to ignore him. Curt went to move forward, but he stopped short. Owen. His face had healed burns in several places, and patches of hair grew like peach fuzz on the scarring of his hairline. He had what looked like a hearing aid in his right ear, and more scarring down his neck and what Curt could see of his chest. His eyes were puffy from what looked like crying, and he could see tear streaks down his face.

Curt was hit with a feeling of dread, of regret, of longing. I did this to him, Curt thought. He moved from the doorway to step closer, to comfort him, to apologize, to do anything to make this better, but Owen spoke up. “Don’t come any closer, Curt,” he warned, voice cracking.

Curt didn’t listen, instead going to stand right by Owen’s bedside. Owen slowly looked up at him, opening his eyes. Curt had only a moment to process the new face before he felt a blow to his gut. He stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor.

Owen had sat up, pointing at him. He spoke relatively calmly. “Fuck you, and fuck you for leaving me for dead. Fuck you, Curt Mega, because if it weren’t for you abandoning me, I could have been happy. We wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t be blind in one eye, virtually deaf in one ear, have multiple incorrectly healed fractures, and…” His eyes narrowed, voice cracking. “I wouldn’t have to hate you.”

Curt looked startled. “What?”

Owen stared him straight in the eyes. “If you had come back, I wouldn’t have to hate you. But I do, because you’ve caused me more damage than the deadliest man alive could ever possibly inflict. I loved you. I loved you, Curt Mega,” He finished. He looked forward again, purposefully away from Curt. “But it’s too late for reparations.”

What never occurred to Curt was that his partner could abandon _him._

**Author's Note:**

> i made people on the saf server cry im sorry if i made yall cry i just. angst time babey


End file.
